Reign of Chaos
by Princesse de Feu
Summary: May is an elite member of Team Aqua. Ash is a member of Team Magma. For years they've despised one another. When their teams decide to do something that even they know is wrong, can they get along well enough to stop it? Advanceshipping, AAMayL, AshxMay, slight Contestshipping possible.


**Hello! **

**This is my second fic on here and as promised, this one will be advanceshipping. It'll also have more of a plot than any of my other fics, though. It won't just focus on the shipping.**

**PLEASE READ-**

**Before I even start, I need to warn you that the characters _will be OOC_. This is because this is an AU and characters _have not experienced the same things as in the anime or games_, so they have slightly different personalities. You can flame, but please don't complain about characters being OOC. I know they are. They're supposed to be. :3**

**Rated ****M for bad language.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A magnificent building of glass and metals shone brightly in the last of the days sun. It stood tall among the trees and hills that surrounded it and almost concealed it. On the side sat a shining blue metallic plate, in the shape of a strange A. From the top of the hills, the building seemed uninhabited and empty. Not a sound came from inside or out. The dark glass concealed whoever was inside. There seemed to be no doors or front. By the time the passer-by had taken it all in, it was almost done shining. The top corner finished glowing and the building died down. He turned and walked away. That's what they all did. That's what they were supposed to do.

Inside the building, a girl watched the watcher. She kept her hands clasped behind her back with a stance that made her like a commander. The two stared at each other for a few moments, but she didn't fret. She knew he couldn't see. Her lips stayed in a tight line that hardly ever seemed to move from her face. It seemed as if she made that face to intimidate people, but that was simply a fortunate bonus. May just never found anything to smile about. As was the life in Team Aqua.

When the man turned and walked away just like the others, she did the same. She glanced down at the watch specially designed to carry out certain tasks for her. Three minutes until she met with the rest of the elites and their leader, Archie. She ignored the rest of the members (for she hated calling them 'grunts') running around frantically as she headed for the board room. Amber would often get excited about big meetings like this one. He'd sometimes throw his arms around May's shoulder and laugh as he said encouraging quotes or jokes. May usually hissed and shrugged him off, but if she was in a good mood, she'd allow him his moment of fun. People needed it when they were stuck working in that godforsaken building. May might have gotten excited too, but she knew that there would be nothing new. Every time they met Archie would say the same thing. He'd give an update on Team Magma, and nothing ever seemed to change. They never even attacked each other like they used to. It was boring working in Team Aqua. They were getting nothing done.

May pushed the board room door open at exactly 11am. The rest of the elites twisted their heads to face her. Archie sat at the head of the table wearing a cat-like grin.

"Extraordinary timing, as usual." He tapped some papers against his desk. Everyone sat in the same position with their hands clasped together in front of them. May sighed and took her seat lazily, not following everyone's pattern. Archie expected nothing less.

"The way you say that makes it sound sarcastic," May muttered.

"Does it? I'll work on that. Take down your hood- we can't see you."

May raised her hands and pushed her hood back. The rest of the elites looked away as she did. May had the brightest blue eyes out of everyone that had ever joined Team Aqua. Not even the enemy Team Magma could find a member with eyes as beautiful as May's. When she first joined they seemed soft and innocent. Now they stared right through you. They were almost intimidating.

"Better." Archie nodded. "Now we can begin."

He cleared his throat, and May saw something in his eyes for a moment. His mouth twitched into a slight smirk before he began. She knew something was going to be different this time.

"Team Magma have made plans."

"Those lazy bastards are actually doing something?" Matt spat out, as if the word 'Magma' was taboo, or poisonous.

"Shut it. We can hardly call them lazy," May hissed. "What exactly are they doing?"

"They've upgraded some of their lowers to elites now that some have retired."

"Is that all?" Amber whined. Shelley lowered her head and rested it on her arms with a sigh. A bang on the table from Archie's fist brought her shooting back to life.

"No."

"Who are these new elites?"

"I can't tell you names."

Everyone fell silent. Archie stared off for a moment, lost in thought. He cleared his throat loudly and whirled around on his chair to face May. He held his hands together and rested his chin on them.

"Do you remember the day you arrived here, May?" he asked. May's mind flashed back, and the memory was still fresh, like it was just yesterday. She could play out every scene with detail to herself. She could have recited everything to anyone that asked.

"Of course."

"Good. Keep that in your mind. Now, back to the matter at hand. Our spies that have managed to grab Magma plans say they mean to head to a cave sometime soon."

"A cave? Don't they do this all the time? What's different this time?"

"God knows. Perhaps there's some sort of treasure down there. It could be something important, though. We're going to meet them there and intercept their plans. They won't see it coming unless they've detected our spies, which they haven't."

"You mean we're going to get out to fight Magma?! It's been years!" Amber cried. The others beamed at each other. It was true; it had been years. Presently, May was 17 years old. She was the youngest elite and one of the youngest members. Her ability was beyond anyone else's. Last time they fought, May was almost 15. She went out to battle. She beat 14 of them, including an elite. That was when Archie realised that he'd been underestimating her.

"Yes, we're going out to fight Team Magma. It's about time we reminded them who's top here in Hoenn."

They all cheered. May let herself laugh at how excited some of them got, like small children. Amber was 27 years old, and he was clapping like a little girl. Shelley was patting Matt on the back, and he was cheering hysterically. Archie smirked and shook his head. May gave the same reaction.

"We discuss it tomorrow. For now, you're dismissed."

They all stopped cheering and their faces grew straight again. Amber almost pushed his chair back to leave, but Shelley blocked him with her hand. He sat back down immediately.

"Wait," she said, and glared across the table at May. They'd all chosen to sit on the left side, except May. Now they all glared across at her. She blinked. "I want to know how you joined Team Magma. I know everyone's story but yours. You were here even before me."

May wasn't sure whether she wanted to tell her story or not. It wasn't something spectacular or great, but she always sounded self-centred when she told it. She wasn't being boastful, she was telling people exactly what happened. After some hesitation she shook her head and began her story. Even Archie and Amber, who already knew, stayed. She recited everything.

* * *

It was 7 years earlier. May, a 10 year old child, stumbled upon a cave. Her hair was tangled and matted. Her eyes were tired. She'd been staying near an inn, but they'd discovered her and chased her away. She found herself grateful for the cave. She needed shelter for the night, and many nights to come. She slung her bag over her shoulder and rested it against a rock just by the entrance. The path outside was cut off by a cliff that dangled high over the sea and sharp rocks at the bottom.

May was there for one reason. She'd ran away from home. She was only 9 when she learned the truth. After a year, she'd gotten sick. She would rather be anywhere than home.

A year ago, her father had returned home from work. Usually he came in late. She was used to that. She hardly ever saw him when he came in, since she was normally asleep by then. This time she was awake, and she happened to head down the stairs just as he entered the house. The moonlight from outside lit up the room and her father with it. He caught sight of her out of the corner of his eye and she saw it. His hands were covered in blood.

Later she'd discovered that both of her parents were secretly members of Team Magma. The young girl struggled to understand what this meant, but she knew she didn't want to stay with them any more. Once she figured out, they changed. They did everything to stop May from saying anything to anyone. She rarely left the house. Not knowing what they were doing and seeing them returning at night drove her over the edge. After her father shouted violently at her one night, she left through her bedroom window. She managed to stay near that inn. It had been 5 days since she left. She knew she'd need to keep out of sight, or someone would take her back to them. God knows who they had looking.

She sighed and sat down on one of the rocks. She was only a 10 year old girl, and children tend to get bored easily. Even though she was running from home and should have been worrying, she found herself bored. She was bored for just five minutes. She heard someone shuffling around outside. She dived behind the rock and peered over the top cautiously. Her heart started to race. A shadow appeared by the entrance, but there was something different about it. It took her a few moments to realize that it wasn't the shadow of a man or a woman. By the time she figured it out, he was at the entrance. A boy, around her age, stared at her with curious eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. May didn't budge. She cowered back behind the rock a little more. She could see now that he had raven black hair and chocolate eyes.

"Hey, can you talk?"

"Yes," May squeaked. He took a few steps in and gave a smile. May's jaw dropped and she stared. His smile looked so genuine, she couldn't possibly be afraid of him. She came out from behind the rock just a little.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he assured her, and held out his hand. She took it and allowed him to pull her up. He dropped her hand at once and they watched each other, almost cautiously.

"What's your name?" May asked as politely as she could manage.

"Ash," he answered with a childish grin. "Yours?"

"May."

"Well, May, what are you doing here? This place is dangerous."

May pouted. "Oh really? What are you doing here then? You can't be much older than me. I can take care of myself!"

"I bet you can't." Ash looked at her backpack sitting by the rock. May watched his every move. "Did you run away from home?"

"None of your business. Where do you live?"

Ash seemed to get nervous at that question. He shuffled his feet a little and choked. "Uh... Nearby. I gotta go back to my dad soon."

"Oh... Okay," she muttered. He noticed her tone. She desperately wanted company. She was enjoying talking to someone, though she wouldn't admit it.

"Fine, I'll come back later."

"But-"

"And I'll bring something for you."

"I didn't ask for you to come back!"

"I know." He smiled. "But I can tell you want me to."

May blushed and turned away with another pout. Ash laughed at her, turned away, and walked off. Neither of them had to say goodbye, because May knew he'd come back later like he said, and secretly, she was looking forward to it.

He came back later that day, when it was starting to get dark. He brought food and played games with her. It took her a while to ease up, but she had fun as soon as she did. They quickly became good friends. He came back every day that week to play with her. Every day she liked him more and more. She began to trust him deeply, since he was the only one she could talk to, and the only one who had bothered to talk to her since she left home. Then, three weeks after they first met, he suggested something different.

"Let's go deeper into the cave."

"What?" May asked, looking frightened. "But there could be anything down there..."

"I'll look after you, May," he assured her, "and I've already been there. It's fine."

"What's there?"

"You'll see."

He led her down the back of the cave. Something seemed to light it up, and she found that it was beautiful. She couldn't tear her eyes from the glowing rainbow that was the walls. Long columns of an ice-like substance stretched down from the ceiling. She raised her hand to touch it, though it was dry. Ash smiled as he watched her and dragged her further down. After ten minutes of walking, they came to a cavern area. It was more open than the cave corridors, and seemed to be lit by something invisible. May walked further than Ash and noticed the cliff edge immediately. The path they'd been walking on disappeared over the edge of it, and water sat at the bottom. A pool. The drop was long and jagged rocks waited at the bottom. She took a cautious step back and bumped into Ash's chest.

"Not what you expected?" he asked, and she stepped away a little. She smiled and took in the views around her. Things grew in here that she'd never seen before.

"I don't know what I expected."

A few moments of silence passed. May thought she could hear something coming from where they'd just been, but convinced herself that it was just a mouse.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Why are you shaking?"

"Something is making me uneasy. Who's coming?"

The noise in the cave came again, and it echoed around the walls of the cavern. May cowered and looked at Ash. He stood looking confidently across at her. She found tears were rising at the corners of her eyes.

"I invited some friends. May, don't be scared. This is a good thing."

May turned frantically and searched for another way out. The only way back was the way they'd come, and her bag was there anyway. She would need her Pokémon. Her heart started to race in her chest. She spotted the shadows from the corner of her eye.

"Let me leave!" she shouted. Ash looked scared now too. He was worried about May jumping. May wouldn't.

"May, what are you scared of? We're friends. I have a proposition for you."

Then they appeared behind him. Tall adult figures wearing strange red uniforms. May cowered near the edge. One of the men put a hand on Ash's shoulder, and Ash didn't shrug it off. May knew what they were. She'd seen these outfits before. She'd seen the outfits in her own house.

"If you join, May, you can be with me all the time. You'll have somewhere to stay too. They're not scary."

May felt sick. She couldn't have resented Team Magma more if she tried. Her father would be there too. She couldn't join, but these men looked threatening. She didn't have a choice here. Ash thought she did, but he was just a kid. They'd have tricked him. She needed to think of a way to escape quickly.

May would quickly discover her talent.

"Will you join?"

May gave Ash a determined, hard look, and shook her head. He seemed shocked for a moment, but then one of his friends stepped forward, and he didn't stop him.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, pretty girl," the man hissed. May waited for Ash to react like she predicted. He didn't. He just watched. May felt her heart smash. The man started to approach.

He launched forward and tried to grab her. Her reflexes allowed her to act quickly, and she slid to the side as she stuck her foot out and tripped the man up. The other swung for her then, and she dodged easily. She grabbed his arm, but he was much stronger than her. He flung her back and she smacked against the wall. After a cough she scrambled back up to run. The first man came back to grab her again. Ash watched as they fought like this for five minutes. The small girl was too agile for them, and they gave up. One of them reached for a Pokemon. May was too distracted with the other to notice. She almost bolted for the exit, when she felt something strong hit her. It was Gust. She planted herself into the ground, but she was too small. She was far smaller than even Ash. The wind blew her back, and she felt her feet lose the ground. When she reached for it again, it was gone. She was falling. She managed to suck in a breath to prepare for the rocks.

But they didn't come. Her back crashed against a ledge hidden halfway down. The collision knocked the wind out of her and she spluttered and curled up, unable to move. Pain shot up her left leg and she knew it was broken right away. She lay still and tasted blood.

"She's dead," a voice from above said. She didn't move. She didn't want to hide, but she just couldn't move. Ash leaned over. She could feel his eyes on her.

"Great, you idiot, she had so much potential. The girl was a better fighter than you! Just leave her. Nobody will find her down here."

Ash didn't say a word. She felt anger rising in her chest and she wanted to scream. She wanted to hit him and scream at him for doing this to her. No, she wanted to kill him for doing this to her. She swore to herself that one day she would.

And they disappeared in the cave again. May couldn't move. She started to wonder if she was going to die. She would of, if more people hadn't peered over the edge. These people were different though. They were the opposite of Team Magma. Team Aqua rescued her, and Team Aqua offered her a place with them. She didn't hesitate this time. She stopped being the quiet little girl, and now she was a hard, feared one, and the best looker there.

The elites had already been staring at her, and now they were staring harder. Her eyes flicked over each of them, and she realised they were surprised.

"That's much more interesting than my story," Shelley said as she rubbed the back of her head. Matt started to smile.

"And you became this good right away?"

May opened her mouth to answer, but Archie cut her off. "No. She was exceptional for a 10 year old, but not as great as she is now. Many members didn't accept her, since she was so weak-looking."

"My first two years were extremely hard," May admitted. "I almost regretted joining."

"That sucks. If I'd known, I would have beaten them up for you," Matt hissed. May gave a little laugh and his face lightened up. Matt was around 30 years old, the oldest of the elites. May considered him her big brother, and he considered her his little sister. He was built like a real Team Aqua member, with muscles large enough to stand out. May always felt safer when he was around, even though she was even more capable than he was.

"You ever seen that boy or your parents since you joined?" Shelley asked. May shook her head.

"My parents are most likely dead or retired. As for the boy... I've given up. If I haven't seen him yet then he's clearly not there any more. I'd almost forgotten until I just told the story now..."

"Don't let it bother you, May."

"I wouldn't," she said quickly. "It was seven years ago. I'm over it completely."

"Good. We're going to be facing Team Magma soon. You'll be with me."

"With you? You usually go alone-"

"Well I want you with me this time. You'll join me inside there. While the rest distract the members, you and I will take what they're searching for and return to the fight."

"You already know what they're searching for." May glared. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Archie didn't confirm or deny it. After a moment, May nodded and pushed her chair back to stand. The rest of the elites followed her lead and they walked out together in excited silence.

* * *

May woke to a knock on her door early the next morning. She pushed herself out of the bed and rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door. Pulling it open, she met Shelley, and Shelley's eyes dropped to May's bare legs. May had slept in just her underwear. She shook her head.

"You're lucky it's me, you're showing off a bit more than usual there. Here." She handed May a pile of what seemed to be uniform. May could tell just by looking at the size of the pile that there wasn't much there.

"Why the new uniform?" she asked. Shelley gave a little mischievous laugh as May unfolded the clothes are stared at the tight pants and tiny top. She frowned.

"I think the boss's plan is to use you to distract people, wearing that." She laughed loudly and patted a shocked looking May on the shoulder. "It'll work, anyway!"

With that she left, and May tried on the uniform. The shirt was like a tank top, but it didn't reach her waist. It just covered past her chest and no more, and was pitch black. It came with a little short sleeved jacket which was dark blue, and had the Aqua logo on the side. The pants were the typical Team Aqua ones, but they were tight like skinny jeans. May wondered if this was really necessary as she pulled them on. She was given a pair of stylish black boots too, which she liked. She put those on too. Then she grabbed the typical Team Aqua bandanna and tied it loosely around her hair as she left the room. She noticed right away that people were staring. She tried not to focus on it, and met Matt and Shelley in the control room. They loomed over some workers as if they were actually doing something.

"Bloody hell, what's that?" Matt asked as she approached and she sighed.

"It's just the same as my uniform," Shelley said with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, except look how tight it is. Her pants. Just... Wow?"

"I'd never be able to guess you were 17, if I didn't already know," Shelley commented. May felt slightly uncomfortable and tugged her little black shirt down as far as she could.

"Missing that hood you're so used to wearing? At least you can't hide your face now. There's no need to hide it. You're beautiful, May."

Hearing Shelley say that was weird to May, but she smiled anyway. She knew Shelley was pretty too, but everyone thought she was prettier.

"So, May," Matt started, and she directed her attention to him. "Why did you go easy with the story yesterday? I mean, usually you tell it longer than that. You tell us about the stuff that happened in those two weeks. When you told me four years ago you seemed to enjoy the memories."

"I never enjoyed the memories. I enjoyed them at the time, but now they're just annoying. I didn't want to say all of that and it wasn't necessary."

"Oh, so cold and stubborn as usual," Shelley sighed. "What were you holding back, hm? Something about that boy?"

"Yes, she was in love with him."

"Matt!"

"In love?"

"No!" May cried, shaking her head. "I wasn't. I was only ten. I didn't know what love was then and I don't now. I don't need love like that. We kissed once and that was it."

"Oh, you kissed him?"

"Yes. He introduced me to his friends and we were all very close. I left that bit out because it's just useless. I've lost all feelings for him at all. If anything, I hate him. I hated him with all my heart when I came here. If I ever see him again, I'll kill him."

With that, May left the room. She leaned against the closed door for a moment and calmed her breathing down. Perhaps she hadn't completely forgotten about him. As soon as he was mentioned, she felt something building up inside her. It was hatred. She still hated him more than anything, even after all those years, and she always would- until he was dead. Some people she told thought it was a bit extreme, but she didn't. She thought he deserved it for what he did. Things happened in the cave and he just let them happen. He was either a horrible person or a coward.

Shelley watched the door for a while once she'd left. She knew something May didn't. _Would she really kill him?_

* * *

Days of planning had passed, though there was not much planning to be done. Team Aqua liked to keep things simple, and were quite happy to just pounce on the enemy with surprise. May felt an urge to argue, but kept it to herself. It wasn't her place to argue with their leader, though it might have done them all good sometimes.

May crossed her arms. It was a good thing that it was so warm outside today. After all, she was wearing an outfit that left little to the imagination. At least her legs were covered. Shelley was beside her in a slightly different outfit as they cautiously slithered around the entrance to the cave. Their grunts would march in to battle the other grunts separately, while the elites would sneak past it all to find Maxie, and whoever was with him.

Amber slipped out of the darkness to stand beside them.

"They're keeping some elites with the grunts. God knows why. Maxie is practically alone."

"They've done a few stupid cave missions before, and we've never intervened. We're only doing so now because we're all getting restless. He definitely isn't expecting us to drop in. Ready, May?"

May nodded. The grunts were already inside, battling the enemy grunts. May could hear their shouts, even from the entrance.

"Remember, make your own way in. You get left behind, you're stuck."

That's how it had always worked in Team Aqua. Everyone made their own way. It was how they proved that they really were up for being elite. May would have to find her own way past all the grunts, and she thought she had the best way of doing it. She would simply walk through. Reckless May wouldn't even stop to battle any of them.

Matt was already gone. Amber ran in next, then Shelley went the other way, around the edge of the cave. May didn't wait to see where she was going. She set off running down the cave, knowing where to place her feet and exactly where to look. She was almost there when a lookout spotted her, and gave a call so loud, it rang in her ears.

"Team Aqua elite!"

May scowled at the man, but kept running nonetheless. She heard the man get down from the rock he'd been balanced on and merely watch her leave. Was the outfit working?

She heard a rustle nearby and her heart stopped for a moment as she dived out of the way. A Flamethrower passed over her head, and then she was on her feet again, sprinting for the opening she was beginning to see. She leaped out of the way of another attack and almost lost balance. She gritted her teeth, pushing back her fear, and leaped from the edge of the cliff before her. She took in a deep breath as she plunged down and hit the body of water at the bottom. And then it hit her. This was _that_ cave. She surfaced, gasping for air, and turned behind her. The men were gone. She looked down and spotted the ledge she'd landed on all those years ago, and the jagged rocks beneath it. Without a second thought she turned again and swam for the edge of the water. She couldn't let this bother her.

She clambered out of the water and pushed herself up. She was heavy now with the water, but it'd get easier as she went on, so she made her way to a gap in the rock, just wide enough for a person to squeeze through. She could hear the shouting louder now, and it echoed all around. She pushed herself through the gap, pulling in her chest and stomach as much as she could manage, until she passed through the gap entirely, and looked out upon the scene. She put an arm out to balance herself and clutched the rock. 100 feet up, she stared down upon the thousands and thousands of Pokémon battles. Her eyes widened. Attacks flew all around, and men fought with both fists and their Pokémon. May drew in a ragged breath. She couldn't recognise any of them from her position, leaning from a hole high up in the wall. She seemed like a leader to anyone who noticed her below.

One boy below did notice her. He stood out from the rest in a uniform that showed he was an elite in Team Magma. His head twisted to face the wall, and he noticed her there, looking down at him.

Not recognising the girl at all, Ash drew a Pokeball from his belt.

And 100 feet up, May took in a deep breath, and threw herself from the wall.

* * *

**As always with first chapters, I'm sceptical. Let me know what you think in reviews! Reviews motivate me, and they also let me know what I'm doing right/wrong.**

**Thanks! :)**


End file.
